


Trial and Error

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-11
Updated: 2003-01-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Walter takes the plnge and goes after the woman who's been invading his dreams for nearly a month now. M&S continue their relationship that began in D is for Dangerous.





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Trial and Error

## Trial and Error

### by Donnilee
    
    
    TITLE:      Trial and Error 
    AUTHOR:     Donnilee
    RATING:     NC-17
    

WARNING: Descriptive sex. Smut warning. CATEGORY: SK-Other / Angst /MSR 

SUMMARY: Walter takes the plnge and goes after the woman who's been invading his dreams for nearly a month now. M&S continue their relationship that began in D is for Dangerous. 

SPOILERS: Little ones for previous episodes here and there, nothing specific. 

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not mine. Used shamelessly and without remorse. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox, and God knows who else, but not me. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there! I decided to do something with that character, Clara Jordan that I created in D for Dangerous. Her and Skinner just wouldn't leave my little pea brain alone so I had to give them a voice. This is purely a smut piece with no redeeming social value, per se. I touch lightly on the interracial nature of this piece but that is not the focus of the piece and is not meant to be. You do not need to have read D is for Dangerous to understand this fic, but I as usual, I would love it if you did. Constructive criticisms are welcome any time. Flames will be used to light my farts! So this is my first Skinner fic. Here we go! 

* * *

**PART 1 ( R )**

**WALTER SKINNER'S OFFICE**  
**J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING**  
**3:00 PM - THURSDAY**

Walter Skinner sat behind his large oak desk and stared at the telephone receiver in his hand. He'd picked it up numerous times today and then chickened out. 

'Just make the call, you wuss.' he chided himself. He dialed the extension quickly and waited while it rang once, twice, three times. Finally someone answered. 

<Mulder.>

"Agent Mulder." 

<Yes, sir, what can I do for you?>

"Is Agent Scully there?" 

<Yes, just a minute, I'll put you on speaker phone.>

"No, that won't be necessary. Could I speak to her for a minute?" 

<Uh, yeah, sure. Hold on a sec.> He listened to some minor shuffling and Mulder's subdued voice. <He wants to talk to you.>

Scully's voice sounded confused. <Sir?>

"Agent Scully, could you come up here and see me right now, just for a couple of minutes. I have something I need to ask you and I don't want to do it on the phone." 

<Um yeah.>

"Come by yourself, please." 

<Oh! Uh, sure. Be right up.> She hung up. 

* * *

**BASEMENT OFFICE OF THE**  
**J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING**

Scully shrugged at Mulder. "He wants me to go up there." 

"What for?" 

"Didn't say. Said he has to ask me a question and wants to do it in person, not over the phone." 

"Sounds ominous." 

Scully chuckled. "I doubt it." 

Mulder peered at her. "He asked for just you, didn't he?" 

She sighed heavily, "Yes." 

"Go. I won't go anywhere until you get back," he replied. 

Scully looked at his dejected look. She hated it when he did this. It took so little to make his self-esteem do a nose dive. "Mulder, let me see what it's about before you go getting all offended, O.K.?" 

He shook his head as if to clear it. "Yeah, I'll be here." 

"Mulder, stop it." 

He smiled at her. "Maybe he wants to ask you out." 

"On a date?" 

"He said it was a personal question. He didn't want to ask over the phone." 

"He did not say 'personal'. Don't put words in his mouth, or mine. Besides, he knows we're involved now. He just said he wants to ask a question. Don't go getting all paranoid on me, partner." 

He raised his eyebrows playfully. She gave him her best, 'Get real,' look and turned on her heel. "I'll be back shortly." 

* * *

**WALTER SKINNER'S OFFICE**  
**J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING**  
**3:15 PM - THURSDAY**

Scully walked briskly down the hall and into the Kimberly's entryway outside Skinner's office. She wondered what he needed to ask that he didn't want Mulder to know about. Despite her reassurances to Mulder, she figured there was something he didn't feel that he could trust Mulder with. Probably some information and he didn't want Mulder to go off half-cocked. 

Kimberly looked up and waved her in. "He's waiting for you, said to send you right in." 

Scully rapped twice quickly on the door to announce her arrival and swung it open. She sat in her usual chair on the left in front of his desk and waited for him to stop scribbling something on the pad in front of him. He stopped but still hadn't looked up. 

She watched him carefully and could tell by his body language that he was tense. He was a big man and it was hard for him to hide his tension. He tossed his spectacles on the desk and brought the heels of his hands to his eyes, sighing deeply. 

Scully was on her feet in an instant, concern lacing her voice. "Sir, are you all right?" 

He nodded. "Sit down, Agent Scully." 

She did so, hesitantly and waited. He finally raised his head. What she thought was going to be a look of pain turned out to be a look she'd never seen before. His cheeks were stained slightly pink and he was avoiding making direct eye contact with her. He was nervous! Skinner, nervous? This was new. 

"Sir, you said you had a question?" 

He nodded curtly. "I want to ask you something ... it's personal." 

She had a flash of panic, wondering if Mulder was right, but quickly dismissed it. "Shoot. I'm pretty much an open book." 

Skinner actually laughed at that. "Agent Scully, I've never met anyone who was LESS of an open book than you." 

Scully was slightly offended by his laughter but tried not to show it. He brought his mirth under control quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm a little nervous." 

"Why would you need to be nervous around me, sir?" 

"It's not you. It's the question I want to ask. I keep chickening out." 

Scully gave him a high wattage smile. "You sir? Is that even possible?" 

He chuckled. "The question I want to ask is personal to me, not you." 

"Oh." 

"I NEVER and I mean never, include any of my subordinates in my personal life. At least I never have. But I need your insight on something. I need a ... woman's insight." 

"Ahhh, now this is making more sense. I'd be happy to help you if I can, sir. I'm just glad you didn't call me up here to give me a tongue lashing about Mulder's last expense report!" 

They laughed together over that. "I'm not quite sure how to ask this." 

"Oh, just blurt it out! We've never been ones to stand on ceremony. And I promise my lips are sealed." 

He smirked at that. "O.K., then. I'm ... interested in asking this woman that I know out to dinner ... or something." 

"Yes?" 

"And I know it sounds juvenile, but I want to know if I even stand a chance before I ask her. I would like to cultivate a friendship with her anyway, regardless. But if I ask her out and she isn't even remotely interested, it might ruin my chances to cultivating that friendship." He paused. "Am I making any sense?" he inquired. 

Scully smiled widely. "You know, sir. You're really quite cute when you're nervous. It's a new look for you. I could grow attached to it!" 

His blush returned. "Agent Scully, be careful." He was trying to sound stern but it wasn't working. 

She smiled. "O.K., so I understand your dilemma. What's the question?" 

"You know her." 

Scully's encouraging smile bloomed into a full-fledged grin. "Ahhh, this is getting better by the minute!" 

"Agent Scully, stop teasing me or this conversation will end right now." 

He looked at the desk and she saw him swallow hard. "I'm sorry sir." 

He nodded and looked at her briefly again. "No, I'm sorry. I'm being an ass." 

"Judging by your reaction, this must be really important to you." 

"Yeah, it is. The thing is ... I don't even know how much to say." 

"That's up to you, but I promise I won't repeat anything." 

He nodded but still wouldn't look her in the eye. He focused on something on the other side of the room. "The thing is, it's been a long time since I felt so 'compelled' to get to know someone. It's weird. I'm not sure I've ever felt this way." 

Scully made little encouraging noises, not wanting to break his train of thought. She was mentally going through a list of single women in the Bureau and she was coming up empty. This had to be someone new. He would have asked whoever this is out a long time ago if they'd been here long. 

He continued. "I've only seen her a couple of times and it was like ... I couldn't take my eyes off her. Does that sound silly?" 

"No, it sounds very romantic." 

He snorted. "I don't know how romantic it is, but it's true. If she's in the room, I can't stop looking at her. But it's not just a physical thing. She's got a great sense of humor. She makes me laugh." 

"That I'd like to see!" 

He grinned at her teasing this time. "Yeah, I know I don't smile much, maybe that's the attraction. She's smart and sharp as a tack too. Psych background." 

"Psych? That's Mulder's department. You should ask him. I don't know anyone in Psych." 

"I didn't say she was in psych. I didn't say she even worked here. I just said that was her background. And you do know her." 

"Oh." That brought Scully up short. Well, if she didn't work here, it could be anybody. Maybe somebody at Quantico. She didn't have that many girlfriends. Well, then again, he didn't say she was a girlfriend of hers, just that she knew her. "Sir, where does she work?" 

"D.C.P.D." 

"Ahhh." She didn't know an awful lot of D.C. police officers. Most X-Files took them out of town. 

"There's something else I need to mention. I guess it has to do with how brave she is. I know she's brave, but having a relationship with me would require her to be ... very brave and self-assured." 

"Why? Because you're the Assistant Director?" 

"No ..." 

"Then what's the stumbling block here? Why would she need to be brave to date you?" 

He was silent a moment and then blurted it out. "Because I'm white." 

Scully's eyes got big as saucers as she realized what he was saying. It was someone of ethnic background that might not easily accept ... oh boy. "You've narrowed the field quite a bit." 

He nodded. The corner of his mouth turned up. "Yeah." 

"Well, all I can say is, you'll have to tell me who it is and then I can ask some subtle questions and find out for you." 

"You'd do that for me?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"You don't have any problem with this sort of thing?" 

"Interracial relationships?" Skinner nodded. "Heavens, no! I understand what you mean by being brave though. There are still a lot of ignorant people in the world, but... screw 'em!" 

He chuckled. "My feelings exactly. Why dislike someone based on the color of their skin? Doesn't make any sense. If you take some time to get to know most people, you can find a lot of other things to hate them for!" 

Now it was Scully's turn to chuckle. "Indeed. So who is the mystery woman?" 

He hesitated. "Cl..." 

"I can't help you if you don't tell me who it is," she stated. 

His voice was barely above a whisper as if afraid of her reaction. "Clara Jordan." He glanced at Scully and saw her face split into the biggest smile he thought he'd ever seen on her face. "What? What the hell are you smiling like that for?" 

Scully giggled. She couldn't help it. "Sorry. This is just too rich!" 

"Agent Scully! What is that supposed to mean?!" 

She held up her hand to hold off any further comments until she swallowed her giggles. "Sir, I don't even need to check with her or ask her any subtle questions." 

"That bad, huh?" His face had fallen. 

She shook her head. "No, you misunderstand. That good." 

"That good? Explain!" 

"She's already mentioned you to me." 

"She did? What ... what did she say?" 

Scully grinned at him. She was enjoying this immensely. She let him squirm a little. He looked like a young man all of a sudden, really excited. How much should she tell him? He finally couldn't be patient any longer. 

"Scully, please! Tell me what she said ... unless of course you'd be breaking her confidence. I wouldn't want you to do that." 

Scully smiled. "Suffice it to say ... most of her aesthetic comments were regarding your body. She thinks you're a total hunk." His jaw dropped open. "Most of her visceral comments regarded how smart and compassionate she thought you were." 

"What would give her that idea?" He looked genuinely confused. 

Scully chuckled. "Probably had something to do with the way you dealt with Mulder and I during that whole drug warehouse fiasco." 

"Oh. Yeah, that was when I first saw her after quite a few years. I remembered her from the Monty Propps case, but I hadn't seen her in years. How's your arm, by the way? 

"Healed for the most part, still tender." She paused. "Anyway, she gave me an earful before we even left the hospital. Asked me all sorts of questions about you." 

"She did?" He looked truly stunned. 

"Suffice it say, sir, that you have no worries. Unless she's met someone else in the last two weeks, she'd go out with you in a heartbeat." 

Scully didn't think she'd ever seen a smile that big grace Skinner's face. It seemed like a ton of tension and weight drained out of him. The tip of his tongue absently poked at the corner of his mouth. 

After a minute of smiling, looking at her and looking away again, he finally said, "Wow." He was breathing a little shallow. Scully smiled at him and waited. "I didn't figure my chances were that good but I had to ask. You really think ..." 

"I know," Scully stated calmly. 

He nodded again and grinned at her again. "O.K., if I thought I was nervous before, I'm really nervous now!" 

Scully chortled. "Relax." 

"Do you have her telephone number?" 

"You don't have it?" 

"I have the number at her precinct, but I'd rather call her at home." 

"Ahhh, I'll call you back in a minute. I think Mulder has her number in his Rolodex. If not, I'll call the station and get it on the pretense of getting together sometime in the future." 

Skinner stood up when Scully did. He stuck out his hand. "Agent Scully ... thanks. And I guess it goes without saying that I'd appreciate you keeping this under your hat for now." 

"Of course. Good luck." She turned and stopped with her hand on the knob and turned. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"You won't need any. Luck, that is. She was fascinated with you." 

"Scully?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Mulder's going to be a pain in the ass if you don't tell him something ... so you can tell him that I asked about a woman. I'd rather the rest stay between the two of us. For now, anyway." 

"Sure thing." She closed the door softly behind her. 

Skinner sat staring at his desk blotter for several minutes. He couldn't believe how his heart rate had sped up when Scully said Clara had admired his body. God, he could be such a pig sometimes. She'd said nice things about him as a person too, if Scully were to be believed. But his thoughts kept going back to those few comments. 'She thinks you're a total hunk ... she'd go out with you in a heartbeat.' 

He jumped when the phone rang. It was Agent Scully with her home telephone number. He jotted it down, slightly appalled to find that his hands were shaking ever so slightly. 

* * *

**BASEMENT OFFICE**  
**J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING**  
3:45 PM 

Mulder looked up with an expectant look on his face as she came through the door smiling like an idiot. 

"Well, you're smiling, so it must not be bad news, anyway." 

"Nope. No bad news." 

"Are you going to tell me what this was all about?" 

"In a minute, can I see your Rolodex?" 

"Uh, sure." He grabbed it and spun it around on the desk. She leafed through the little oak tag cards and grinned then she found the number. Mulder reached for it and she slapped his hand away, picking up the phone and dialing Skinner's office. 

Despite his eidetic memory, he didn't recognize the number. He continued to watch her as she read off the number to Skinner and then hung up the phone. She spun the cards in the Rolodex with a flare, deliberately preventing him from seeing who's number she had given him. "Hey! What's the big secret? What the hell did he want to ask you anyway?" 

"Chill, Mulder. It was a personal question." 

"Are you in the habit of telling our boss personal things?" 

She heaved an exasperated sigh. "No Mulder, it was personal to HIM. He wanted a woman's advice or outlook on something. As it was, I didn't need to do any research, I had the answer for him." 

"You were up there a half an hour, Scully! I was getting worried." He was pouting. Oh Jesus Christ. 

She stood up and walked around the desk, scooting into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist but still pouted. "Mulder, quit being such a baby." 

"I'm not. You get called up to our boss' office, specifically asked to come without me. You're gone for a half an hour and then return, telling me it's personal! And I'm not supposed to be curious? I'm not supposed to ask any questions?" 

She looked down at him. Considering their history and all the ups and downs, she realized she would probably be curious too. And it goes without saying that she knew he was sensitive and especially paranoid where she was concerned. They were together as a couple now, ever since she'd been shot in that warehouse, but it was still awfully new. She knew that he kept waiting for her to change her mind. 

"Mulder, he asked me about a woman." 

"A woman?" 

"A woman that I know. He's interested in her and he wanted to know if I thought he stood a chance with her." 

Mulder had a peculiar look on his face. "Skinner asked you for dating advice?" 

"Well, yeah, I guess you could call it that. But not really. He just wanted to be sure he wouldn't be making an ass out of himself if she was already involved with someone or something." 

"Oh." He still had a peculiar look on his face. 

"What is it, Mulder?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just never pictured Skinner with a woman, or dating." 

"Well you didn't picture him with a man, did you?" 

"No! That's not what I meant. I just mean, he's our boss. I never considered that he ..." 

"Had a life outside his office? Might want a little nookie now and then?" 

"Scully!" 

"Or what about simple companionship? He is divorced, you know?" 

"I know! That was a dumb thing to say. I just never considered it, that's all. And I am surprised he would ask one of his agents anything. He's a very private man and it surprises me that he would let anyone know he was seeing anyone. I would think he would hide it." 

"He may, if she says yes. But he trusts me not to say anything." 

"So I can't let on that I know." 

"He told me I could tell you that he asked about a woman, but that's all. He wants the rest to stay between us for now." 

"Who'd he ask about?" 

"That's the part that I'll keep to myself." 

"Ahhh, come on, Scully! That's the best part." She stood up off his lap. 

"Nope. Sorry, no can do. I promised. And I won't break his confidence. If I did, he'd never come to me with anything else in the future and I don't want that to happen." 

"You're right. But you know that I'll be burning with curiosity until I find out." 

Scully smiled. She dropped her voice to a sultry tone that she knew drove him nuts. "If you take me home early, I'll try to make you forget about it." 

He raised his eyebrows. "Hmm, is that a promise, Agent Scully?" 

"Only if you're good to me." 

"Count on it! You're on." He stood and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. She closed her laptop and grabbed her briefcase and they headed out the door. 

* * *

**CLARA JORDAN'S APARTMENT**  
**GEORGETOWN**  
**7:30 PM - THURSDAY EVENING**

Clara Jordan had just gotten off her shift. It was 7:30 PM and she was dead tired. She'd been going since 5:00 AM that morning. Her feet hurt and she needed a shower. She plunked down on her sofa and heaved a big sigh. She would just rest her feet for a minute. She pulled the clip from her hair that held it in a Gibson and it tumbled down her back in soft kinky waves. She ran her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. She looked around her apartment and suddenly felt a wave of sadness. 

She liked her apartment but it seemed so empty sometimes. She had contemplated getting a cat or a small dog. But she discarded the idea. She was gone all the time. It wouldn't be fair to have a pet if she was never here to pay any attention to it. 

She sighed again when the phone rang. She groaned and leaned sideways, reaching for phone on a small table next to the sofa. She glanced at her 'Caller I.D.' and didn't recognize the number, but it had a Alexandria area code. She sighed and picked it up on the third ring, slouching back onto the couch, dragging the hand set with her. 

"Hello." God, she even sounded whipped. 

"Hi, Clara?" 

Her brow puckered. "May I ask who's calling, please?" This had better not be one of those pesky sales people. There were a few seconds of silence and Clara's antenna went up. "Hello. Who's there?" 

"Clara ... It's Walter Skinner." 

Clara sat bolt upright on the couch, cradling the phone with both hands. "Oh! Hello." 

"Hi." 

"Sorry I sounded so cranky. I just got home from work and I'm beat." 

"That's O.K. Is this a bad time? I can call back later." 

"No!" She silently cursed herself for sounding a little panicked. "Um, what can I do for you? Is this about a case?" She silently chanted to herself, 'please don't let it be about a case, please don't let it be about a case.' 

"Uh, no, it's not. Actually, I was wondering ..." 

"Yes?" 

"I was wondering if you would like to have ... dinner with me tomorrow night." He paused. "That is if you don't already have plans?" 

"Oh God." She felt her heart start to race. 'YES!' 

"Clara? If I'm out of line, ... just say so." 

'Say something, you moron! "No! I ... I'd love to have dinner with you ... Walter." She tried out his name carefully. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Um, what time?" 

"I guess that depends on your work schedule." 

"Tomorrow's not as bad as today. Thursday's are my late night. I've got enough seniority that I get out of there around 5:00 PM on Friday nights." 

"O.K., well, I assume you'll want to go home and relax and change your clothes. How about I pick you up at 7:00 PM and I make reservations for 7:30 PM." 

"Sounds great. Uh ..." She paused. "Shit! I fell really stupid here, forgive me." 

"Forgive you for what?" 

"Sounding so befuddled." 

He chuckled then, a low, sexy chuckle. She felt a shiver trip down her spine. God, that voice. "You said you were tired, don't worry about it." 

Before she thought about the consequences, she said, "I'm not that tired, I'm stunned." 

Now it was his turn to be silent. Hesitantly, he said, "Stunned?" 

"You know, one of these days I really am going to learn to keep my mouth shut!" 

He let out a shaky breath. "Well, uh, was there a question in there somewhere?" 

Her laugh tinkled over the phone line and Skinner shivered at the sound of it. "I didn't get that far!" This seemed to strike her as enormously funny and she began to laugh, sounding a little hysterical. 

He began laughing at her laughing but finally managed to get out, "We're going to get to this question if it kills us!" She laughed harder for a second, then calmed. 

She choked out, "Just a second." She put the phone down and took several deep, cleansing breaths. She murmured, "O.K. Jordan, keep it together." 

Skinner's hearing was really good, but he didn't see any need to point that out to her yet. He'd heard her murmured words to herself. His mind swam a little. 'God, could she be as excited about this as I am?' 

She came back on the line. "Should I dress casual or formal?" 

"Let's keep this one simple, huh? Dress casual. I know a nice place we can go and still be casual." 

"O.K., sounds good." 

"Do you like Italian food?" 

"Love it." 

"O.K., then," he rumbled, "Until tomorrow." 

"Until tomorrow." 

There was silence for several seconds, neither one wanting to end the conversation, but starting to feel awkward. "Clara?" 

"Yeah?" She sounded more breathy than she would have liked, but at least her voice didn't crack. 

He voice was like soft sandpaper in her ear. "I'm reeaally looking forward to this." 

She was glad he couldn't see the shit-eating grin on her face. "Me too, Walter, me too." 

"Well then, I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"O.K. Have a good night." 

"You too, bye now." And he hung up. 

Clara sat in stunned silence for several minutes. If there were hidden cameras, which there weren't, they would have witnessed her sudden gravity defying leap off the sofa, straight up into the air and the whoop that she let loose from the back of her throat. She trotted to the bathroom, undressing as she went and heading for the shower, already trying to figure out what to wear. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 2 (NC-17)**  
**FOX MULDER'S APARTMENT**  
**ARLINGTON, VA**  
**8:15 PM - THURSDAY EVENING**

Mulder chuckled as they watched the credits start to roll at the end of the movie they had rented. He was sideways on his couch, leaning against the armrest and Scully was nicely tucked in between his legs. This had quickly become their favorite position in which to watch TV on the couch. He lifted the remote and shut the movie off, hitting rewind and muting the TV. 

He dropped the remote on the floor and wrapped his arms around Scully, running his hands up under the bottom of her sweater and caressing her baby soft skin. He could never get enough of touching her skin. It felt like spun silk. 

She sighed and then his phone rang. He groaned as she sat up to give him room to unwind his lanky body from the couch and go to the phone sitting on his computer desk. He lifted the receiver. "Mulder." 

<Agent Mulder. Hi, is Agent Scully with you?>

"Yes. You want to talk to her again?" 

<May I?>

"Ooo, may I? So polite. I could get used to that!" 

<Don't push it Mulder.> He didn't sound very serious though. 

Mulder chuckled. "You know, sir, you keep calling my girlfriend, I'm gonna start getting suspicious." 

Now Skinner chuckled. <No worries there, Mulder. Everybody and their brother knows she's yours, lock, stock and barrel.>

Mulder nodded, liking the sound of that, even though he knew Skinner couldn't see him. He walked over to Scully, handing her the portable phone. He mouthed, 'Skinner.' "Hello?" 

<Hi. I just wanted to tell you that it was a little shaky there for a minute, but she's going to have dinner with me tomorrow night.>

"That's terrific!" 

<I think so. I just wanted to thank you again, Agent Scully. For not laughing at me and ... for your discretion.>

"No problem at all sir, I hope it goes well for you." 

<Cross your fingers.>

"I will, but it will go fine. You'll see. You're nervous now, but she's so easy to talk to. Once you're with her, you'll fall right into conversation." 

<I hope so. I was nervous just talking to her on the phone. Christ, you'd think I was a teenager and not a 48 year old man.>

Scully chuckled. "Well, thanks for the update. Keep me posted." 

<I will. Thanks again.> He hung up. She smiled at Mulder. 

Mulder raised his eyebrows in question. Scully looked at him a moment, then said, "Mission accomplished. He called her and asked her out to dinner and she said yes, so now the rest is up to him." 

"You sure you won't tell me who it is?" 

"Nope. Not now anyway. If things go well, he'll probably tell you himself." 

"You realize I won't be able to get this out of my head until I know." It was a statement, not a question. 

"You said that before, and I believe that I promised to help you forget it. I haven't fulfilled my promise yet, have I?" 

He leered at her. "No, Agent Scully, you have been remiss in fulfilling your promises. 

She stood up and began unbuttoning her blouse. He watched from where he stood in front of the coffee table. When it was undone, she shrugged her shoulders slowly and let it fall to the floor. She had long since kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket. 

She flashed a mischievous smile and took a few steps towards the bedroom. She held up her hand to stop him when he would have followed her. He stopped, tilting his head and waiting. He loved it when she played little games with him. They'd only been together about a month, but he still felt starved for her affection. She unzipped her skirt and shimmied her hips provocatively as she let it puddle on the floor at her feet. She stood there in her thigh highs, panties, and bra. 

She took a few more steps. This time Mulder knew not to follow her. He watched, his eyes starting to gleam. She spun around as if to give him a view of all sides and stopped with her back to him. 

He was loving this little strip tease. Then she did surprise him, though. She grabbed her panties and quickly jerked them down to her ankles as she bent over and peered at him through her spread legs. He let out a small, strangled sound in the back of his throat that made her smile. He looked at her beautiful ass cheeks and the moist folds between her legs and felt another hot rush of blood to his groin. He wanted her. He still couldn't believe how much he wanted her even though they were now having sex three or four times a week. They were both insatiable, it seemed. 

He stalked over to her in three large strides. She squealed in mock indignation as he grabbed her hips and lifted her straight into the air. He leaned back and somehow managed to turn her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Instead of going to the bedroom, he carried her to his desk, pushing his computer back and plunking her down on the edge. He kissed her fiercely and she met him with equal fervor. 

He backed up just long enough to rip his shirt off and unbutton and lower his slacks and boxers. She reached for and grabbed his cock as soon as it popped into the open air. He hissed at the feel of her tiny hand squeezing him tightly. She didn't stroke. She seemed to sense that he was wild. This was going to be fast and furious. She loved that she could evoke this kind of wild response from him. His eyes were glassy as he hauled her to the edge and stepped between her legs after kicking his pants and underwear away. 

He reached between her legs to gauge her readiness and let out a full-throated groan when his fingers slipped through a hot, silky puddle. His fingers disturbed the bubble of moisture gathering there. It broke and oozed out over his fingers and coated the inside of her thighs. She was so wet. He still had trouble believing that she reacted like this to him. 

He rubbed a little and it was her turn to hiss. "Screw the preliminaries, Mulder, just fuck me." He grunted. Then she added, "And do it hard." 

He lost what little shred of control he may have had left. He went completely ballistic when she talked dirty to him and she knew it. She had quickly figured out that if she wanted slow and easy, she better not talk dirty. Because when she did talk dirty, all his restraint flew out the window. 

She anchored her hands on his shoulders and braced herself for the intrusion. Sometimes that was what it felt like. But she knew she was sopping wet and he would have no trouble this time. He nearly clawed at her hips, digging his fingers into her tender flesh and hammered himself into her, right to the hilt. 

She gasped and then shuddered when he held himself there. His hands slid down and lifted her knees slightly and he ground himself into her, swiveling his pelvis. She threw her head back and rasped out his name as this little maneuver crushed her clit between them. His arms went around her and cupped her ass cheeks, one in each hand. 

He took a few deep breaths as if trying to regain control. She could feel his testicles pressed tightly against her sphincter muscle and the feeling was delicious. He was in so deep. She didn't want him to regain control. "Mulder, I'm not going to need time, I'm so close. We'll take our time later. Just fuck me hard and fast until you come." 

He bellowed some unintelligible sound and began pounding into her like jackhammer. Besides the gurgling of the fish tank filter, the only sounds were the smack of sweaty skin against sweaty skin mingled with some grunts, groans and hisses. When she knew she was hanging on the precipice and he was making those low whimpering sounds that indicated he was close to coming, she locked her ankles around the small of his back. She tipped her pelvis forward, grinding her clit down his skin until it bumped his hardness and was ground between her pubic bone and his. 

She made a lot of noise when they had sex and he loved it, but he didn't ever remember her screaming this loud. She shrieked and then degenerated into a high pitched keening sound that made his whole body quake with the sound of it. That and the feeling of her gripping him in tight spasms around his aching cock, and he wailed and emptied into her, slamming his hips against the cushion of her thighs. 

His body continued to shudder as his cock went soft and her walls pulsed gently around him in the aftermath. They both took shaky breaths and smiled at each other, kissing gently. He said, "Scully, I have to sit down." 

She giggled. "Sorry, let's go crash in the bedroom." He nodded and then groaned as if in pain as he slowly pulled his flaccid member out of her. He staggered slightly as he moved away and glanced at her again, a silly grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Scully, if my orgasms get any more intense, you may just kill me yet." 

She beamed him that megawatt smile that made his stomach flip flop. He held out his hand and led her into the bedroom. It was early, but he already needed a nap. Sex with Scully was exhausting. He wouldn't trade this exercise for anything! 

* * *

**CLARA JORDAN'S APARTMENT**  
**GEORGETOWN**  
**6:50 PM - FRIDAY EVENING**

Clara sighed heavily as she looked at the bed, her eyes once again sweeping over the collection of clothes laid out there. She stood in her underwear, her hands on her hips. She had been at this for a half an hour now and still didn't know what to wear. 

She was uncertain whether to dress conservatively or if she should dress to impress. She wanted to look nice for him. He'd only ever seen her in her uniform. And let's face it, it wasn't real flattering to the female physique. All the paraphernalia hanging off the belt and the bulky jackets didn't help either. 

Well, she thought. Might as well go for broke. She picked up the white stretchy half shirt and pulled it over her head, smoothing it over her skimpy lace bra. She inched the matching skirt easily over her slender hips and smoothed it over her thighs. This left her mid-drift exposed. She went to her jewelry box and pulled out a gold chain, wrapping it around her waist. She fastened the hook into one of the links and left a couple inches hanging down the front of her skirt. She eyed herself in the full-length mirror hanging on the back of her closet door, turning this way and that to examine herself. 

She was wearing a white thong that left her skirt panty-line free and also made her feel adventurous and sexy. 

She sighed, slipping into low-heeled white leather flats. She was about 5' 9" tall. That was tall for a woman and she was always conscious of it. She didn't want to look like a tree branch, so she rarely wore heels. 

She went to the bathroom to take another look at her make up, putting on a fresh coat of lip-gloss. If he kissed her tonight, she didn't want to smear his face with lipstick. He wasn't even here yet and she was already contemplating kissing him. Good grief. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this excited about a date. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a date. 

Lots of men over the last six years had asked her out. She simply hadn't been interested in anyone since her divorce, until Walter Skinner strolled into the precinct that day about a month ago and smiled at her. She'd had such an overwhelming attraction to him that it had almost scared her. She remembered his face as he'd watched his two agents on the floor of the warehouse and realized that they were as close as two people could be. And she remembered being envious of the tenderness they shared with one another. 

She had told Agent Scully of her attraction and wondered if the little redheaded agent had said something to him. She was startled out of her reverie by the door bell. She glanced at her watch. It was 7:00 PM on the nose. 

She trotted into the living room and stopped in front of the door to peer out the peephole, even though she knew who it was. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking down her hallway. She took a deep breath to calm her heartbeat, which had suddenly begun to race. Holy Shit! Why was she so nervous? Another deep breath and she swung the door open. 

He turned to face her, a smile on his face. His smile faded and for a minute she thought something was wrong. But then she saw his mouth was open and he was staring at her. "Good evening, Officer Jordan." 

His voice was had the soft sand paper quality she had heard last night on the phone and she clamped down on the shiver that wanted to skitter down her spine at the sound of it. 

God, she hoped he liked what he saw. She forced a tremulous smile at him. "Hi there. Want to come in for a sec? I just need to grab my coat from upstairs, and use the bathroom." 

He nodded and stepped inside. Her arm brushed his shoulder as she shut the door and she pulled back as though she been burned. Before he could see her embarrassment, she turned and flew out of the room toward the stairs. Over her shoulder, she said, "Make yourself, comfortable, I'll only be a couple minutes." 

* * *

Walter stepped into her living room and felt a tingle go down his spine as her arm brushed his as she shut the door behind him. She flashed an impish little smile that showed her dimples and then dashed out of the room, telling him to make himself comfortable. 

Comfortable! Yeah, right! She was a vision. He'd never seen her in plain clothes. She was even lovelier, if that was possible. Her hair was different from the last time he saw her. 

It was a wild mass of long kinky curls that hung down her back to just below her shoulder blades. He only gotten to look at her briefly, but in that moment, he'd been stunned. He'd had to forcibly pull his eyes away from her lush breasts that were trapped inside some kind of stretchy shirt that hugged her like a second skin. The shirt and skirt were snow white and a sharp contrast to her blemish free skin; skin that was the color of rich Cappuccino. He been intrigued by the only piece of jewelry she wore, a long gold chain that hung around her waist and had drawn his eyes to her exposed mid-drift and her tiny waist line. 

Ten seconds and he'd felt his groin stir. He had to be a gentleman tonight. He was not going to push anything. After all, he wanted to be friends with this woman whether anything else worked out or not. But he'd be lying if he said he was unaffected by her beauty. He was viciously attracted to her and that, he decided, he wasn't going to try and hide. 

She reappeared at that moment and he took in her smiling face. The high cheekbones were dusky under her caramel skin. Her large pouty lips were glossy and her smile showed her dimples, making her look younger than he knew she was. She was 40 years old, but damned if she didn't look like a woman of 30. Beautiful. 

He felt his own skin flush slightly as he watched her check him out. He'd worn black jeans and a button down tan chamois shirt and loafers. He felt the urge to hunch his shoulders, when he saw her staring at the top of his chest where he'd left a couple of buttons open on his shirt. He resisted the urge to zip up his brown leather bomber jacket. 

She giggled suddenly and he smiled. "Are we through staring at each other yet?" she quipped. 

He chuckled and caught her gaze. His voice was low and soft. "I don't know. You're so beautiful, I just might be staring at you all night, so you might as well get used to it." 

Her soft, brown eyes went wide and he definitely could see the stain on her cheeks this time. He licked his lips. She replied, "Well, you don't look so bad yourself, A.D. Skinner. 

"Please don't call me that off the job. Call me Walter." She nodded. He took her raincoat and held it up so that she could slip her arms into it and let his hands linger on her shoulders a little longer than was necessary. 

"Only if you call me Clara." 

* * *

**SPARTAN'S RESTAURANT**  
**FALLS CHURCH, VA**  
**8:00 PM - FRIDAY EVENING**

She watched him through the break in the candles that adorned their cozy, intimate table in the corner of the restaurant. They were still eating and she was savoring a delicious calzone while he attacked a plate of linguine and clam sauce. 

She was surprised by how quickly they had fallen into easy conversation. She had expected to be nervous. But as it was in the precinct, once they began to talk, the give and take flowed easily. They gave each other's opinions on politics in the police department and the Bureau. And even, to her surprise, they'd both given a brief history of their ill-fated marriages and the subsequent divorces. 

She found out that he was quite the loner and didn't have a lot of close friends, although he did have a few. Agents Mulder and Scully seemed to be among them. He had obvious admiration for them both. Clara was pleased that Agent Mulder had someone in his corner in the Bureau. She felt he'd been given a bad rap, but then again, she didn't know the whole story. 

They sighed and sat back when the meal was finished and waited for the waiter to clear away the miscellaneous dishes. Walter ordered two cannoles for dessert and a bottle of red wine. He excused himself to go the men's room and she greedily took in the sight of his graceful backside as it sidled among the tables towards the hall near the men's room. Good lord, the man had an ass to die for. 

For a man of 48, he was built like a weight lifter. His shoulders were so broad and tapered to a lean waist, proportional to his size. He was a big man, she guessed 5' 11" or 6' tall. But she loved his bulk. She'd never been partial to skinny guys, well toned or not. She liked a man with meat on his bones. Not fat, meat. And boy, did this man have meat on his bones. 

She'd caught him trying to look at her throughout dinner. She was still a little surprised that he had asked her out. Not because she didn't think she was attractive. She knew, in a detached sort of way, that all her parts were arranged nicely. But this man made her feel incredibly sexy, something she'd never really believed herself to be in the past. 

But most of all, she was surprised that he would ask her out because of her race. She'd believed Agent Scully when she'd told her that Skinner was a man of principles and not afraid to stand up for what he believed in and not afraid to go against the grain. And she'd believed her when she said that she'd never seen him exhibit any type of prejudice with regard to race or gender. But hearing and seeing it were two different things. 

Most people you met would swear on a stack of holy bibles that they weren't at all prejudiced. But they wouldn't date someone outside their race. Often they worked well with others but a personal relationship was out of the question. When it came down to 'proving' it, they didn't pass the test. She knew that dating a white man could bring all kinds of uncomfortable situations for both of them. She wasn't stupid. There were a lot of bigots out there. And not just white ones either. There were just as many prejudiced black people against whites as the other way around. 

She could only wait and see what happened. She knew he was attracted to her, but would he go the distance when the first trouble came upon them from the outside? It would be tough on both of them. Plus, she didn't even really know what he wanted at this point. Did he want a casual relationship? Did he just want to date for a while and play it by ear? Or was he after something more serious from the start? There was only one way to find out. She didn't know, though, if she had the courage to ask him right out. 

She watched him come back to the table. He was such a big man, but he moved with the grace of a big cat. He sat down, not across from her this time, but next to her, idly swinging his chair around to the side of the table and sitting down. He leaned forward and sipped his wine and just looked at her, smiling softly. 

She became a little self-conscious but met his gaze, smiling shyly. He raked her front with his eyes and came back up to her face. She ducked her head slightly. His voice rumbled out, just loud enough so she could hear it. "No, don't hide your face." 

She lifted her head again and looked at him, unsure what to say or do now. Her mind was a complete blank for all the whirling it had been doing a minute ago. Finally, she asked, "What are you looking at? I feel a little like a bug under a microscope!" 

He smiled wide. "I'm looking, Ms. Jordan, at possibly, the most beautiful, enchanting woman I've ever met." Now she felt the flush travel up her neck and the heat flare in her face. She opened her mouth to say something, 'thank you', anything, but he shook his head ever so slightly. "Shhh. Don't say anything. Just let me look at you for a minute. I'm tired of trying to 'sneak' a look at you. I'm already tired of trying to hide how much I want to look at you." 

He paused. "So I'm not going to hide it. How's that?" 

She smiled. "Only if I get to do the same thing," she said softly. 

"Look away, lady." 

Having been given permission, she swept him from head to toe. She wasn't quite comfortable staring yet, so she picked up her cannole and took a bite. She swiped her tongue over her lips to lap up the sweet cream and she heard a quick humming noise come from him and looked over just as she swallowed. There was only one name for that look. Naked hunger. And he wasn't hungry for her cannole. She hesitated, then put the sweet pastry down. Her eyes darted away. He reached across the table and gently placed his hand over hers. She jumped at the contact, but didn't pull her hand away. It was trapped under his large hand on the table. He clamped his lips together and then said, I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?" 

"Not in a bad way," she responded. 

He huffed a little. "Is there a 'good' kind of uncomfortable?" 

"Yeah. Like now, knowing you're admiring me, but feeling a little self-conscious because of it." 

"You don't need to feel that way. And don't tell me you are not used to being stared at by men. I won't believe it." 

She smiled. "I get looked at but that's different." 

"How is it different? They aren't sitting this close?" 

"No, I don't care." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't give a shit what they think when they look at me." 

His voice dropped again. "And you care what I think?" He sounded slightly amused and she couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not. 

She looked at her cannole again. "Yes. I care very much what you think." 

"Well, I can put any insecurities to rest right now. I have enjoyed every inch of you that I've laid eyes on. And I think you're incredibly gorgeous. But you've probably figured that out already." When she didn't answer, he continued. Now he was definitely teasing, "Were you trying to kill me wearing that outfit?" 

She giggled then. If he only knew how she'd agonized over what to wear. "No, I just ..." 

"Just?" 

"You'd never seen me in anything but my uniform. That's not exactly the height of fashion!" He chuckled. Her voice softened as she made her confession. "I just wanted to look nice ... for you. I wanted to look pretty ... to you." 

His eyes closed and he smirked, pursing his lips in amusement. "Yup, you're trying to kill me." She giggled again. "Clara." She recognized the change in the tone of his voice and looked at him again. 

"Hmm?" She didn't trust herself to speak. She hadn't meant to confess that to him. 

"Mission accomplished. You look WAY beyond NICE. You look WAY beyond PRETTY. You are a stunning, gorgeous woman. I've thought that since the minute I saw you." He paused. "Clara?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You could wear a burlap sack and you'd look good enough to eat." He said this with a perfectly straight face and she burst into another fit of giggles. She was so giddy hearing these things from him. She was not a giggling kind of girl by nature. But he was rocking her world with his unwavering attention since he picked her up, his open admiration of her body and his inquisitive curiosity about her opinions. 

"Uh, thanks." 

He chuckled at her reaction. He pointed to her cannole. "Are you going to eat that?" 

"I don't know. I don't need it, that's for sure." 

"Oh please!" He sounded exasperated. "When you cast a shadow, let me know!" She chuckled and picked up the cannole, taking a good size bite. She chewed carefully. She was about to take another small bite, when his hand darted out and swiped a blob of cream off her bottom lip. She felt her lip tingle and let out a small gasp before she could stop it. 

He slowly raised his index finger to her mouth, offering it to her. She glanced around furtively. No one was watching. Oh God. Should she do this? He had gone unnaturally still, waiting to see what she would do. She slowly leaned over and took his finger into her mouth, and stopped. She looked up from under her lashes and watched him take a deep breath, his eyes riveted on her mouth. She closed her eyes and swirled her tongue around his finger and sucked gently as she retreated with the offending blob of cream in her mouth. 

She looked up at him in time to see his eyes flutter and then close. He mumbled. "Sweet Jesus, that was a mistake." 

She misunderstood and hung her head. She mumbled, "Sorry, Walter, I shouldn't have ..." 

He cut her off. "Shhh, stop it. It's all right. I didn't mean that the way it sounded." 

She looked up at him, feeling like a jerk. She'd been too forward. But then she saw his face again. He still hadn't moved and his eyes were so dark they almost appeared black. He slowly leaned over and whispered in her ear. "It was only a mistake because now I can't stand up for a few minutes." 

She sucked in her breath as his hot, moist breath shimmered down her neck. Oh Christ, she'd turned him on, just by sucking on his finger! The thought that he responded to that so much that he would embarrass himself if he stood up, thrilled her more than she was willing to admit. She whispered, "Let's get out of here." 

His eyes snapped up to hers and he nodded. He motioned for the waiter and asked for a check. He sat back in his chair away from her and waited while they ran his credit card and returned with the receipt. He kept glancing at her, but didn't say anything. 

When he was finished, he stood up, apparently under control once more and pulled out her chair for her and helped her on with her coat. They were maneuvering through the island of tables towards the exit when she felt his hot, large hand snake under her coat and fall on the exposed skin of her back. Heat raced through her and she tensed to stop the shiver that wanted to go through her. Christ, she had it bad. 

They made small talk on the way back to her apartment and he finally pulled up to the curb outside her building. They were silent for a moment, and then he said, "I'll walk you to the door." 

"That isn't necessary." 

"I know, but I want to." She smiled and slid out of the car with him close on her heels. 

He intended to be a perfect gentlemen but he wanted to make sure she made it safely to her door. He knew that was silly. She was a cop for Christ's sake, and she lived in a very nice neighborhood. Who was he Kidding? He just didn't want the evening to end. She unlocked her door and pushed it open, stepping inside. He sighed, ready to say 'good night'. 

It was as if she read his mind. She turned and said, "Walter, I'm not ready for this evening to end. Would you like to come in for coffee? We didn't get any at the restaurant and I'm dying for a cup. I'd rather not make it for just myself." 

He smiled. "Yeah, that would be great." He stepped inside, his eyes scanning the room. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you if you wanted coffee with your dessert." 

"Don't worry about it. We can relax more here anyway." 

She proceeded to the kitchen and made the coffee and set it to perk. Then she turned and found him staring at her again from the doorway. He was leaning casually against the door jamb with a lazy smile on his face. She returned his smile. "Caught you again," she teased. 

He smiled wider. "Yeah, you did." His smile faded. "I can't stop looking at you, Clara." 

She dropped her eyes and said, "I'm flattered." She walked past him and went to the stereo, putting on some light violin music as background noise and flipped on a lamp next to the couch. She waved at the couch and he took a seat. She slipped off her shoes and sat at the opposite end of the couch. He slung one arm up and onto the back of the couch and curled one knee up slightly so that he could turn to look at her. 

She was trying to think of something to say, but was at a total loss. She felt stupid. Here she was in her own apartment with this incredibly handsome man and she'd suddenly lost the ability to make conversation. Finally she asked, "What would you like to talk about?" 

"Anything but work." 

She smiled. "What kind of music do you like?" 

"All kinds. This is nice. Jean Luc Ponty?" 

She grinned. "Yes! You get a gold star." 

He smiled back. He asked her, "So why aren't you with someone?" 

She didn't answer for a moment, trying to think of an appropriate response. "Well ... no one has piqued my interest in a long, long time. I've been asked out, mostly by cops and we both know what macho shit heads most of them are." 

"I might be too, you know?" 

She grinned. "I doubt it. I mean, you're certainly incredibly masculine." Where did that come from? She felt a flush at her stupid remark. He just smiled. 

"I'm glad you think so. I'd hate to think you thought I was feminine." He teased her, saving her from the embarrassment of her blurted compliment. 

"You may be a lot of things, Walter Skinner, but feminine is not one of them." 

He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face if his life depended on it. He hoped she was at least somewhat attracted to him. He thought she was but figured if she was half as attracted as he was, he would be lucky. She got up and went back to the kitchen, mumbling an, "Excuse me." 

She returned with two mugs of coffee and sugar and milk on a tray and set it on the coffee table. He sat up and fixed his coffee. 

She watched the play of his muscles in his back under his snug shirt. It looked soft and she had an itch to reach out and touch it but restrained herself. She needed to ask him some difficult questions and she best get them out of the way before things went anywhere. Despite her active imagination since the day she'd met him, nothing had really happened yet. 

"Walter," she began hesitantly after she settled back comfortably on the couch. 

"Yes?" 

"I need to ask you a couple of questions." She swallowed. "They're not easy questions to ask and I don't want you to be offended that I ask them. But I need to know." 

He looked solemn, but relaxed as he leaned back against the backrest of the sofa and gave her his full attention. "Ask away." 

"I feel stupid asking this." 

"Just ask. I've never been one to stand on ceremony. You don't need to beat around the bush. Ask whatever you want to know. I want us to be friends. I want us to be able to talk to each other." 

"Just friends?" Her voice sounded pathetic even to her. 

He smiled gently. "I want us to be a lot more than friends, Clara, I hope I've made that obvious. But I also want to be friends. That's the best basis for a relationship, I'm told." 

She smiled, relieved. She would pursue exactly what he meant by that later. "O.K., then, no beating around the bush. I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice that I'm ..." 

"African-American?" 

"Yeah." 

"No, I didn't miss that. I'm a trained investigator, after all." 

She smiled at that. He had a good sense of humor, she had to give him that. "Well, it's been my experience that a lot of men, even if they find you attractive ... " 

"End up being prejudice in the end?" he finished for her. 

She nodded. "I'm not saying that you are. I have enough friends to know that it's just as insulting to be automatically assumed to be a bigot as it is to be the victim of prejudice." 

"You're right there." 

"Damn. I don't want to offend you." 

"Look, Clara, in the spirit of getting this cleared up. I promise not to be offended. I realize the spirit in which you are asking these questions. They are valid issues and you have every right to ask them." 

She nodded again. "O.K. It doesn't bother you?" 

"No." 

"You're not worried about your reputation or what others will say?" 

"No." 

"Will you be able to handle derogatory comments made in public by ignorant assholes who see us together?" 

"Yes." 

"How?" 

He was silent a moment. "Well, I try to ignore assholes for the most part. If I can't I try to pity them their ignorance. Tends to take the sting out of the anger, which I've learned gets you nowhere fast, anyway. As long as they don't get physical, I'll be fine. As long as no one tried to hurt you, I'd be fine." 

"O.K. I believe you mean that, but I guess only time will tell." 

"I'll be honest. I've never dated a black woman before. Hell, I haven't dated in 17 years. I was married. All the rules have changed. I don't know what's acceptable anymore and what's not. But I know what I want. I know what I feel. I know what MY beliefs are." 

"Care to share?" 

He grinned. "Well, at this point, I don't care about your race. I've never been one to care about those things. I was fortunate to be raised by two people who were extremely tolerant of others." He paused. "I know that just being around you makes me feel things I'm not sure I've ever felt before, even for my first wife." 

"What do you feel?" 

"I'm not sure. I'm drawn to you. It's almost unnerving how much I want to be with you, look at you, talk with you." 

She looked at him again then and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm drawn to you too." 

"Clara. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since that day at the warehouse. Every free minute, I've been thinking about you and trying to get up the nerve to call you." 

She looked slightly incredulous at this, but didn't interrupt. 

"I asked Agent Scully for your phone number. I hope you don't mind." 

She straightened up a little at that. "So, she knows where you are tonight." 

He smiled. "Yes, I ... I asked her if she thought I had a snowball's chance in hell of getting you to go out with me." She laughed a full-throated laugh at that declaration. "What? What's so funny?" 

"You ... you were wondering ... if I ..." She laughed a little more. "If I would go out with YOU?" 

He nodded, smiling, amused by her reaction, but not quite sure how to take it. "Why is that funny?" 

She brought her mirth under control. "It's just unbelievable." She sighed and tipped her head back, looking at the ceiling. He watched her gorgeous hair, trailing down her back and brushing against the waistband of her skirt. 

"How is that unbelievable?" 

"Because I was thinking the same thing about you," she declared quietly. He didn't respond. He was too stunned. "I picked up the phone a dozen times and then chickened out. I almost freaked out when you called me last night. I was so happy when you hadn't called about a case. I was sure that you were going to say you were following up on the drug sting." 

He sipped his coffee and set his mug on the coffee table. He half stood and moved himself down the couch toward her. She turned to look at him. He tentatively reached out to touch her hair and was surprised to find it was so soft. He gingerly lowered himself next to her. The small kinks stretched through his fingers and then sprung away as they were released. She shivered at his delicate touch. "You have beautiful hair," he said, totally changing the subject. 

She met his gaze and they held there for a while, his hand buried in the hair at the base of her neck. She teased, "Expected it to be afro wire?" 

He grinned. "I don't know if I expected anything. I just wanted to touch it." 

She smiled at that little odd admission. "I have quite a bit of Creole blood in my veins. I think that's where the softer texture comes from." 

"I like it, where ever it comes from." 

* * *

* * *

**PART 3 (NC-17)**  
**CLARA JORDAN'S APARTMENT**  
**FRIDAY EVENING**

Clara reached out a hand toward his arm. Her movement was tentative and then she pulled it away, without touching him. He smiled and stood slowly, clasping her hand and pulling her up with him. He watched for a second then asked, "Do you want to touch me?" 

God, she looked so nervous. "Yes," her voice whispered. 

"Then touch me. I won't attack you. I promise." 

She smiled. "I know you won't, it's just ..." 

"I know." He knew what she was afraid of. What would he think if she were too forward? How far did he want this to go? Would she be leading him on for something she wasn't ready for yet. He decided he should try to allay her fears. 

"Clara, how about this? This is all your choice. You set the pace. I won't push. I would never push. I won't lie to you either. I've never been this attracted to a woman I wasn't involved with already. I'm not sure I was I was this attracted even then." He paused. "I want you to feel comfortable around me and know that I'm not going to jump the gun. I'm not going to ... do anything you don't want me to do. I listen when I hear the word 'No.' I wouldn't want anything from you that you didn't willingly want to give me." He paused again. She was looking up at him a little wide-eyed. "I won't lie to you either. If you touch me, I'll probably be turned on. But it doesn't mean I have to do anything about it." 

She laughed slightly at that comment. He let go of her hand and his arms hung casually at his sides. He looked down at her, waiting. Then, "So if you want to touch me, touch me." 

She took a deep breath and raised one hand and placed it gingerly on his breastbone. Her other hand came up and they each trailed over his large pecs, up and over his shoulders and glided down his arms. She felt him twitching slightly and she stopped. He smiled encouragement at her. She felt silly. But it wasn't just his mind that fascinated her. She couldn't fool herself. His body was magnificent and she was equally enthralled with IT. 

Her hands ran back up his arms and cupped the sides of his neck. He was breathing a little deeper but seemed otherwise unaffected and she relaxed. He hadn't even raised his arms. She brushed her thumbs over his lips and they parted slightly. He licked them and blinked slowly. She was seized with an overwhelming desire to kiss him. But should she do that? Would it excite both of them too much? Her body was already responding to the heat of his. She could feel it pouring off him in waves. 

She stepped closer and lightly brushed her body against his. Her nipples hardened instantly and she heard his sharp intake of breath. She looked up to find him watching her intently. Oh to hell with it, was her last thought. 

She cupped the back of his neck and pulled him slowly down to her lips. As soon as they touched, his arms came up and he rested his hands on her waist. He paused as if asking permission. She smiled against his lips and whispered. "Do you want to kiss me?" 

"Yeesss." His breath hissed out between his teeth. 

She let her lips brush his as she spoke. "Then kiss me, Walter. Kiss me ... any way you want to." 

He hummed in the back of his throat and kissed her gently at first, feeling electricity zip through his veins at that first touch. She must have felt it too, because she gasped a little and he slowly slid his tongue between her teeth and lapped at the roof of her mouth. She whimpered lightly and he felt all the blood drain into his groin. Just a kiss and he was already hard, almost fully erect. 

She melted against him. That's the only way he could describe it. Her whole body became soft and pliant. It pressed into him and molded up against him. He was lost. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he pulled her up against him tightly. She felt so willowy and small against him. He could almost span her waist with his large hands. 

He pressed her mouth open wide with his thumb and plunged his tongue in again, exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth. She brought her tongue into play to spar with his and he released a groan into her mouth as he surged to fully erect. She swallowed the vibrations and swiveled her hips against him in response as her crotch was flooded with moisture. 

He shuddered against her and slipped his arms down to cradle her rear end. He broke the kiss and pressed himself into her, slowly and deliberately. He rested his forehead against her. She gasped and he pressed into her belly again, letting her feel his full length. Then he pulled his hips away from hers slightly. His voice was ragged, "Clara, I have to stop now if I'm going to remain a gentleman. You know what you're doing to me." 

She panted gently. He could feel her breath caressing his face. His hands ran up and down her sides gently. He could feel his hands shaking slightly and she could too. 

She took a shuddering deep breath. She looked at him. "Decision time, huh?" 

He smiled, waiting patiently. "I don't want to rush you." 

"Christ!" she exclaimed. "We're on our first date!" 

He chuckled low. "Yeah, I know." 

"We shouldn't let this go further on a first date." 

"Is there some rule against that?" he asked. His tone was teasing so she knew he wasn't arguing with her. 

She grinned. "Only for women, reputations and all that fun stuff, you know?" 

He cupped her face in his hands. "It's up to you, but your reputation is safe with me if that's what you're worried about." 

"Not really. I'm more concerned with what you will think than what anyone else will think." She still sounded slightly out of breath. 

"I wouldn't think any less of you if that's what you mean." 

"That's what they all say!" she retorted. 

He smiled. "The only thing I would think is that I was the luckiest man on the planet." His breath hitched as he looked at her. He closed his eyes, his head falling to her shoulder. He brought his lips to her ear. "Clara ... you know I want you. I've never wanted anyone like this. But I told you this was your call, and I meant it. I'm not going anywhere." 

She nodded. "I need to think for a second." He nodded back. "And I can't do that while I'm touching you." He reluctantly let his arms fall and stepped back from her. 

She almost whimpered from the loss of his body heat. She glanced down and saw the enormous bulge in the front of his jeans. He was breathing heavily but steadily. She cleared her throat. "Let me use the bathroom." 

He nodded. "Go ahead, by all means. It's your place." 

She smiled at that. "Sit down and get comfy. I'll be back in a minute." 

"Clara, should I go now?" 

She turned, "No, not yet." Then she turned and left the room. 

He slumped heavily onto the couch, resting his back against the backrest and letting his hips slouch down on the cushion. He grabbed his crotch and rearranged things a little better so he had a little more room. Jesus these jeans were torturing him right now. He closed his eyes, tipping his head back against the backrest and breathed deeply, trying to get his arousal under control. 

Despite his assurances, he'd almost lost control and got pushy. But Christ! The feel of her tight, lithe body pressed against his was intoxicating. The rest of the room blurred out of sight, the minute his tongue entered her mouth. 

* * *

Clara gripped the edge of her sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were unreasonably bright and glassy. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her nipples were still throbbing. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped between her legs, sopping up some of the embarrassing amount of moisture there. 

What the hell was she going to do? She wanted him. She wanted him badly. She wanted to see what that bulge in his jeans looked like in person. He was sexy in a suit, but he was fucking devastating in jeans. She couldn't believe how aroused his kisses had made her. She'd kissed a few men in her day, but none had made her gush warmth in her crotch like that just from a kiss. 

Chemistry, they had. No doubt it. He said he wouldn't think less of her. He said he wasn't going anywhere. Inferring that his seeing her was not based on whether she slept with him or not. And all evidence to the contrary, she believed him. This would be the fastest she'd ever moved. But oh lord, she wanted him. Would it be so bad? 

She smoothed her sweaty palms over her skirt and took a deep breath. She needed to get back out there. She whispered to her reflection in the mirror. 'You could get screwed royally tonight if you want it. What are you going to do?' God, it had been so long. She closed her eyes, the feeling of his lips still imprinted on hers. Her eyes opened and she murmured to her reflection, "Screw it, let's do it." 

She walked slowly back out into the living room. He was slumped on the couch. She almost felt bad for leaving him there. She realized that she had been in there having a conversation with herself for almost 10 minutes. Without her shoes, she made no noise on her carpet. She crept up slowly. His eyes were closed and he was breathing steadily, one hand draped over his abdomen. She took a moment to admire the way his snug jeans hugged his enormous thighs. He had kicked off his loafers and had crossed his ankles, his black socks crisscrossing one another. 

His feet were huge. Oh boy. Wonder if that myth is true? She almost giggled at the thought. He was a mountain of a man, literally. She was a relatively tall woman, but she felt tiny next to him. Width wise, she was. She crept up slowly and stood in front of him. She saw his eyes move under his lids. He knew she was there. She didn't let his casual pose fool her. 

He said softly, "You're back." 

"Yeah." 

"Do you think that I could just hold you for a few minutes? No funny business." 

"What if I want funny business?" she asked quietly. 

His eyes snapped open behind his gold wire frames and his eyes locked with hers. Otherwise he didn't move. "What are you saying?" 

She smiled her most seductive smile. She didn't answer. She just gracefully lowered herself into his lap, straddling his thighs. He gasped and sat up straighter. His hands ran up the top of her thighs. 

He glanced down and saw that her skirt had ridden up high on her legs. She leaned in and began to kiss him. He slowly slid his hands up her sides and brushed the side of her breasts. She arched into his torso as encouragement and he gently slid his palm around and kneaded her breast gently. 

She did the most amazing thing then. She purred into his mouth, fluttering her tongue just like a cat. He swayed dizzily and let out a growl at the wave of arousal that washed through his body. 

His kisses became insistent and harder. She met him all the way. He broke the kiss when the need for air became essential. They were both panting. He choked out, "Oh God, Clara. What are you doing to me?" 

She smiled a shaky smile. "I'm throwing caution to the wind." 

He panted softly, slowing regaining his breath. "What does that mean? Can you be more specific?" He didn't want to misinterpret this if she just wanted to make out. 

She smiled a big, toothy smile then that made his chest squeeze tightly. She was a beautiful woman from any angle, but when she smiled, she was absolutely stunning. Christ, he could barely breath again. The anticipation was killing him. She leaned into his ear and bit gently on his earlobe. He didn't even try to stifle the moan that came out of him this time. 

Clare heard his moan and felt every hair on her body stand on end in response. "I want to take you into the bedroom, Walter," she whispered. 

"Do you mean?" 

"I want to make love to you, Walter. I don't care right now. I'll deal with the consequences later. I want you too damn much to be reasonable right now." 

He mumbled, "I must be dreaming." 

She slowly stood up out of his lap, holding out her hand. He took it and stood slowly, wincing at the friction of his jeans against his erection. He was so excited. He was light-headed, almost dizzy. He stopped her as she began to lead him away. She turned back to him. 

"Tell me you won't regret this tomorrow," he said softly. 

She smiled a soft smile. "I promise." He followed her without another word. 

"Oh Shit!" she exclaimed and then he noticed all the clothes on the bed. The remains of her deciding what to wear to dinner. He grinned. She looked up at him sheepishly. "If you say one word, I may have to kill you." 

He threw back his head and laughed. Then he caught her up in his arms and twirled her around, setting her back down on her feet. "Oh Christ, woman, you absolutely thrill me!" 

She opened her mouth as he leaned over, flicking his tongue into first one dimple and then the other. She giggled, pulled out of his arms and gathered up the clothes on the bed and tossed them into a chair by her dresser. "Stay there," she whispered. He nodded. 

She pulled her shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He gazed at her breasts spilling out of the top of her lacy white bra. It just barely covered her nipples. He couldn't wait to see them. She was taking slow, deep breaths that made her bosom rise and fall, nearly mesmerizing him. She pulled the elastic of the skirt away from her body and ran her hands down her thighs, taking the skirt with her and stepping out of it and standing back up. He gulped when he saw her thong underwear, cut high on her hips and dissolving into a little string that adorned her hipbones. She reached behind her with one hand and he stepped forward. "Let me, please, Clara." 

She dropped her hand and raised an eyebrow as he deftly unclasped her bra with one flick of his fingers. He smiled, pleased with his own dexterity. 'Like riding a bike,' he thought. He brushed the scrap of material off her shoulders and gazed at her for a moment. 

Her breasts were large on her narrow frame, the weight of them making them puff into a little cup on the bottom, but they rode high on her chest. Her nipples were darker brown than her caramel skin. They were already hardened and he swept over one with his thumb. It hardened further and her chocolate areola rose with goose bumps as he watched. 

He lowered his head slowly and lifted her breast, testing its weight before he slowly laved her with the flat of his tongue. She gasped and he took her full into his mouth, suckling her and swirling his tongue around her hardened little nub. Her arms went to his shoulders and she made a mewling sound that drove him nuts. 

He moved to pay the same attention to the other breast. She gently pushed him away. He let go with an audible pop and looked at her, seeking her intent. She began unbuttoning his shirt as she said, "My turn." 

He smiled and nodded and ran his hands up and down her body, and over her back as she undressed him with haste. He sighed with relief when she pulled his jeans over his hips and his throbbing erection was given some more room. But it needed air, he decided. It was unbearably hot inside his boxer briefs. She skimmed her fingers under the elastic on his thigh before he pulled them down, making him twitch in response. 

She gasped when he stood up. She was staring at the most enormous cock she had ever seen. Her first thought was, 'Well, it's proportional with the rest of him.' She almost giggled out loud, but managed to suppress the wave of giddiness. She watched it bob gently as he pulsed. It reached out straight from the nest of hair between his thighs, the weight of it preventing it from standing up. She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone this thick, even in pictures. He was really long and so big around. 

He stood still patiently while she looked him over. She wasn't the first woman to be intimidated by his size, but he was no amateur and he would make sure she was ready. There was a steady throbbing pulse in his shaft that was making his cock ache for relief. He stepped into her finally, hooking his thumbs in the side of her thong and gently pushing it down until it fell in a soft whisper at her feet. She stepped out of it and reached to take him in hand, wrapping her hand around his shaft. Her thumb and forefinger barely touched. He groaned low in his throat. 

She blinked slowly as he widened his stance slightly for balance. She stroked him gently, but firmly. She whispered, "My God, Walter, you're huge." 

He smiled at her gently. "I won't hurt you, I promise." 

"I know you won't. I'm looking forward to it." He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. He knelt at the foot of the bed gazing at her for long moments. Then he took off his glasses and tossed them onto her nightstand. He returned to his former position and decided he was going to kiss her everywhere. He started at her ankles, nipping that sensitive point above her ankle. She felt electric tingles race up her leg and lodge between her thighs. He made his way up her calves, and then coaxed her to turn over. 

He licked the back of her knees and the juncture where her thighs met her buttocks. She was squirming and panting lightly. He gently pulled her tight, little ass cheeks apart and lowered his tongue to lave the entire crease. He absently noted that the skin was slightly darker there. He was moaning now and lifted her hips in encouragement. He slid a hand underneath her and cupped one breast, kneading gently as he licked his way up her spine. 

He left little love bites on her shoulders and ran the fingers of his free hand up and down the side of her body, over her hipbones and back up. His hands were everywhere and he gently let some of his weight rest on her butt and shoulder blades, loving the feel of their skin rubbing together. 

He turned her over again, straddling her thighs and kissed her with hunger. 

Her hands became active and explored his chest and abdomen and the rippling muscles of his back. He looked and felt like a giant towering over top of her and she shivered in anticipation. 

He made his way down her torso and ran fingers through her course pubic hair, licking the crease on each side of her groin, causing her to lift her hips again, seeking more contact. 

He lifted her knees and placed her feet flat on the bed and went to work, playing her with his fingers and searching until he found the spot that made her insides gush warmth around his fingers. He lowered his mouth to assist and lapped at the sides of her lips and over her little bundle of nerves which was now swollen and visible in her nest of curls. 

Her body was thrumming with pleasure. His free hand reached up to scratch his nails lightly over his hipbones again. Christ, she never knew that spot was so sensitive. The man knew every pulse point there was. She balled the comforter in her hands and bucked against him. He was relentless. When she was whimpering and mewling and begging him to make her come, he finally pulled her clit into his mouth, sucked and laved her hard with the flat of his tongue. 

She screamed as the sharp waves of pleasure stabbed at her core and flew up her stomach, arching her back. He continued to stroke his fingers into her gently and suck gently on her nerve bundle until she quieted and was tugging on her shoulders. He raised himself on all fours and leaned down again to kiss her breathless again. 

Then he flipped onto his back and coaxed her to straddle him. She showed her dimples again as she realized that he was giving the control to her. In this position, she could see his engorged cock laying against his stomach. She almost swooned when she saw that his large flared head was resting above his navel. Holy shit. Would he fit? 

She knew that was a ridiculous thought, but she couldn't help it. She could barely spread her legs wide enough to straddle him. He saw the look of apprehension that passed quickly over her face and cooed to her. "Don't worry, Clara, I'll be so gentle, I promise. We'll go slow." 

She nodded and rose up on her knees, taking him in hand. He tipped his head back, feeling his whole body tense with anticipation. He looked up to see her rising above him, her hair flowing over her shoulders and brushing her breasts, her muscular legs spread wide. He whispered, "So beautiful. I want to be inside you so badly." 

She made little sounds of agreement. Her free hand came down to spread herself open. He could see the pink skin peeking out from between her dark, moist lips that glistened with her juices. He moaned at the sight of it. In. He wanted in. He looked at her narrow hips as she placed him at her entrance. He did look huge compared to her, poised there between her legs. The sight of it made him suck in his breath. He hoped he could lie still so as not to hurt her. He grabbed her hips and braced her. 

She looked him the eye and gently lowered herself. When his large, engorged head popped inside, she pulled air in between her teeth and he shivered. She took a deep breath and began lowering herself, little by little. Walter was gritting his teeth for control and bracing her so she could use both hands. 

She reached behind her, grasping her own buttocks and pulled herself wide apart. His eyes grew big as he felt her expand and he slipped in almost two inches all at once. He shuddered and began to mutter at her. "Oh Jesus, Clara. Holy shit, you feel so good. You're unbelievably tight." 

She hummed in the back of her throat, feeling her whole body throb in time with the giant pulse she felt between her legs. She was almost there and was being stretched deliciously. The slow burn in her internal muscles was making her vibrate with arousal. She could already feel him bumping her cervix and she leaned forward slightly, causing her nipples to jut out. She pulled on her rear cheeks once more and bounced slightly, embedding him to the hilt. She felt a deep pelvic pressure that she'd never felt before. She could actually feel his enormous engorged head holding the entrance to her womb open slightly. No one had ever been in this deep. 

Her hands went to his shoulders for balance. As she let go of her rear end, she tensed her butt cheeks. Walter grunted and then stared wide-eyed as she began to shake. Her whole body was trembling. He could feel her thighs trembling against his hips and feel her arm vibrations where her hands met his shoulders. 

Her breasts quivered ever so slightly as she sucked in slow, shaky, ragged breaths. He was afraid she was in pain and held absolutely still, waiting. He'd never been gripped this tight before. It was almost painful, but exquisitely so. "Clara?" he gasped out. 

She looked at him and he could see her eyes start to roll back in he head. "Don't ... don't move," she gasped. 

He nodded. She clenched her butt cheeks again and he felt a slow rolling wave course around his shaft. Her bottom lip quivered as she began a low pitched vibration sound from the back of her throat that somehow matched her trembling. "Ohohohoh, awwwwww, Ohohohoh, awwwwww." 

It rose in volume as he felt the waves of her contractions become harsher around his cock and came faster each time. Her humming turned to moaning. Her moaning to a quivering, keening sound that set his blood on fire. 

She clenched her muscles and cheeks again. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation as he realized she wasn't in pain. She was coming! She was coming in slow motion, in slow, hard waves. HolymotherofGod! She was making herself come just from penetration. He didn't dare stroke yet for fear of hurting her, but he couldn't be completely still anymore either. 

He reached up and began rolling her nipples gently between his fingers, pinching lightly. Her heavy eyelids snapped open. He flexed his hips up in a gentle circular motion, just barely changing the pressure of his shaft inside her walls, but brushing the bottom of her clit. He wanted to prolong it as long as possible for her. Damn, he was in there tight. 

She screamed a wordless sound that almost hurt his ears and then shrieked his name, her eyes rolling back into her head. "Wwwaaalllttteeerrr! Oh, Sweet Jeeezzzuuusss! Oh God, Oh Gggoooddd!" 

Clara was delirious. Her head spun as harsh wave after wave crashed through her, contracting and releasing every muscle in her body. Her entire scalp tingled and she felt an odd disorientation as though her spirit were going to disconnect from her body because it couldn't handle the ecstasy flowing from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Just when she thought it couldn't possibly get any better, he rolled her nipples and flexed that enormous, throbbing cock inside her. She broke apart, completely out of touch with her surroundings. She knew she was screaming but she was hearing herself as if she was in a tunnel. She thought, 'I might die from this,' but strangely, she didn't care. 

She felt her body reassembling it's shattered pieces and everything went black for a second. 

He thought his heart was going to spin right through the wall of his chest as he watched her spasm and mutter nonsense, gasping for air. She was so unearthly beautiful, but in the throes of passion, she looked like an ethereal Goddess, too beautiful to be real. 

He winced at the tightness of her contractions and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when she suddenly went limp and flopped down hard onto his chest. His arousal had pulled back from the edge of explosion when she had clamped down on him so hard. He was glad of that. 

Not that the spectacle he'd just witnessed wasn't amazing, but he wanted to move inside her. The urge was building by the second. He was still hard as a rock and beginning to ache from throbbing so mightily for so long. He gently stroked her back, waiting for her to recover and cooing in her ear about how beautiful she was. 

She finally stirred and gingerly raised herself up on her elbows and smiled an incredulous smile at him, her eyes still wide, and looking slightly confused. Her voice was raspy when she spoke. "I've NEVER felt anything like that before in my entire life. That was ... there are no words. That was simply the most intense, mind-boggling pleasure I've ever had." 

He smiled, feeling a wash of male pride at her words. As if she suddenly realized he was still hard as a rock, she wiggled her hips. He groaned. She asked, "What do you want? What can I do for you?" 

He grinned. "Can I be on top?" 

She flashed her dimples and began to roll to the side. He rolled with her, not wanting to remove his aching cock from the tightest sheath of wet silk he'd ever felt. He supported his weight on his elbows, and captured her head in his hands. He kissed her slowly and deeply as he began to move inside her. Making short delicate strokes, letting her get used to the size of him. Despite her orgasm, she was incredibly snug. 

Clara knew that she would be sore tomorrow and she didn't give a damn. The man had enormous equipment. But, he'd given her the most exquisite pleasure of her life without ever taking a stroke inside her. She'd never been stretched like this before. The feeling of him pushing her walls aside as he slid into her over and over was divine. She'd hardly been able to believe it when she first felt the coiling tremor that always preceded her orgasms. 

But these feeling were caused by more than aesthetics. It was because he was a good man and because he was taken with her. She'd never had a man be so fascinated with her without seeming to leer at her. He made her feel beautiful and sexy and desired as a woman, without feeling like an object. He respected her. All these things added to the already high arousal that was formed from the obvious chemistry they had together. 

And now that her orgasm had lubricated her as much as was possible, his stroking and stretching her inner walls was making her body quake all over again. He gradually lengthened his strokes until he was leaving just his head inside before stroking smoothly and carefully back in. His cock was sliding across the bottom of her clit with every stroke as it was pulled down low because of his size. It felt as if someone had put a slow speed vibrator between her legs. 

Her clit tingled and twitched with warmth as she felt another gush of wetness from her core. She groaned into his mouth as he kissed her. "Walter!" 

"Mmm?" His lips were making their way down her neck. 

"Oh God, you make me so wet." 

He almost choked hearing those words from her mouth. "Oh Clara, I can't wait much longer." 

"Don't, I'm ready," she whispered. "I want you to come. Oh yeah, you're a big boy, Walter. Shit you feel so good. I want to see you come." 

He looked down at her. To him, she looked so exotic with her hair tumbling around her shoulder in kinky waves, her high cheekbones slightly darkened from her flush, her eyes glassy with arousal. 

He stroked her slow and deep, murmuring. "Oh lord, Clara, you're so beautiful, so snug. Oh, you're making my cock throb. Awww, Clara, It aches. So good." 

She met his thrust up to meet him. "So big, Walter. Oh man, you're stretching me. It almost burns, awww, yeah, oh yeah. A little harder. Oh God, a little harder. I'm gonna come again. Yeesss, I'm gonna come again. I'm gonna cccooommmeee!" 

He began pounding into her, her short, clipped nails sinking into his skin. She went taut beneath him, her core walls quivered once again and began to clamp down viciously around his aching flesh. 

He keened, loud and low from the back of his throat, sounding like a feral animal. He shouted as he spasmed with his own orgasm as he emptied into her. "Clllaaarrraaa! Oh Dear God! Yes, Yes, Yes, Ohhhhhh!" 

She collapsed into the mattress and he fell onto her. They were both trembling slightly from the intensity of the simultaneous orgasm, panting as their muscles quivered to a stand still. 

He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her face. "Clara, I've never come that hard in my life." 

She turned her head and placed a kiss on his breastbone. "It was intense for me too. I've never had more than one. And I've usually had trouble having one!" 

He ran his hands over her shoulders and she shivered. He pulled her comforter over them from the other side of bed, not wanting to get up yet. She was sprawled boneless beneath him and he rolled off her, pulling her closer. She hummed low in her throat and snuggled into him. He chuckled. 

"What?" she murmured. 

"Nothing, you just look and sound like a contented feline." 

She giggled. "I feel like one. God, Walter, what you just did to me." 

"What did I do to you?" 

"You arouse me like ... I've never been this easily aroused by anyone. I don't know what it is. I don't if it's your personality, your body or a combination of both. But you just look at me like you want me and my stomach gets all butterflies." 

He laughed out loud now. "I must be the luckiest man alive right now." 

She raised her head slightly and turned back to look at him. "Why?" 

"Because this beautiful woman who has invaded my dreams for over a month now, just told me that I turn her on." 

She grinned, showing her dimples that so enticed him. He smiled back at her, but then his smile faded as he cupped the back of her neck and pulled her into another kiss. This one was slow and tender, and full of reverence and awe. He pulled back to look at her. 

Post-coital lassitude was falling over him like a shroud. He'd forgotten what this felt like. It had been a long time. "I can't remember the last time I was this relaxed, Clara. Good lord, my bones feel like Jell-O." 

"Mmm, Agent Scully told me you were pretty stressed and tense most of the time, that you didn't play very often." 

"Did she now?" 

"Yeah, I told her maybe I could fix that." 

He grinned. "I know my job is stressful but I didn't realize just how tense I was. Only now that I'm truly relaxed is it hitting me how tightly I'm usually wound." 

"Glad I could help," she deadpanned. 

He chuckled. "I am in so much trouble," he murmured. 

"How's that?" 

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you now." 

She gave him a devilish smile. "Who says I want you to?" 

He laughed again, shaking his head. Then he locked his gaze with her, becoming serious again. 

"Clara." 

"Yeah?" 

"I know it's early. We've had one date and ended up here in bed. That's not what I planned, you know?" 

"I know, neither did I." 

"But it's only fair to warn you." 

"Warn me?" 

He nodded. "I'm falling for you, Clara, ... fast ... and... really hard." 

Her palm came up to cradle his jaw. He leaned into it, kissing her palm. He continued. "I'm falling for you. Who am I kidding? I already fell for you before I ever asked you out." 

"And this is a bad thing ... how?" she asked. 

He shook his head at her tease. "It's not a bad thing, but it scares me a little. I don't usually jump in with both feet and my eyes closed." 

She nodded in understanding. "I know. Same here." 

"Well, that's good news," he quipped. 

He felt her smile against his chest as her head took up residence again under his chin. 

"Should I go, Clara?" 

"No! Stay with me tonight. Please." 

"I was hoping you would say that." 

"Let's get cleaned up before we fall asleep and then cuddle up. We don't have to get up tomorrow. At least, I don't." 

"Me neither, for once." 

"What do you usually do on Saturdays?" 

"Work." 

"All work and no play, you know what they say!" 

"Yes I do. But I have a feeling that I'm going to be doing a lot more playing now. At least, I hope I will be." 

She sat up and slid off the bed. "I hope so too." She headed for the bathroom. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 4 (NC-17)**  
**CLARA JORDAN'S APARTMENT**  
**SATURDAY MORNING**  
9:00 AM 

She woke up warm and feeling a delicious ache in her body from muscles long unused. She went to flex her thigh and found it trapped under a large thigh almost as big around as her waist. She sighed and snuggled back into the large wall of a chest pressed up against her back. The arm around her waist tightened. 

Walter murmured in his sleep, "So good, Clara." She smiled, shivering as his warm breath cascaded down her neck and trickled into her ear. 

She felt his hand slide up to cup her breast and gently knead the flesh. She couldn't suppress the low moan that sprang out of her as her nipple hardened and she felt a tingle at the juncture of her legs. 

Good God, she thought. What was it about his mountain of a man that turned her into a puddle of mush? He wasn't even awake and he was turning her on like a light bulb, simply by touching her once. It was as if her body had turned into one giant nerve ending. 

She thought back to that day they had met in the precinct. He had laughed when she'd teased the young officers about being territorial. She'd been impressed with the confidence he had in his two odd agents and the confidence that came with age, which he had for himself. She worked with too many young people. 

Later, he'd been so compassionate when they had found them in that warehouse. Agent Scully was bleeding from a shoulder bullet wound and was cradled on the floor by Agent Mulder, cooing into her hair and comforting her. She'd seen his face soften with emotion as he regarded them. There may have been a little surprise there too. She'd seen the moment that he recognized the love between his two agents. Then she'd seen him wince. 

It was so slight she might have missed it had she not been watching him intently. The wince transformed his face into a look of sorrow, with a flash of envy. He'd looked at her and then acknowledged her statement that the two were in love. They had shared a moment of mutual regret for what was missing in their own lives. He'd looked so lonely at that moment. 

She'd thought about him constantly since then, aching with a need to see him again. But she'd been unable to overcome her fear of rejection and call him. She didn't want to appear forward. And despite Agent Scully's assurances at the hospital that day that he was not prejudice and was an honest man of principles, she was afraid to hear him say, 'No'. She didn't want to hear that he wasn't interested in her for any reason. Whether it was because of her race, because she was a cop or just because he wasn't attracted to her, she wasn't ready to handle the let down. She wanted to enjoy her fantasies a bit longer before having to face reality. 

She remembered the weak feeling in her knees yesterday when he'd stared at her and then told her she was a beautiful woman and he might be looking at her all night.. 

She was jerked back to the present and out of her reverie as she felt him flex his hips and grind his morning hard on into the crack between her cheeks. 

She knew he was awake when she felt his fingers get coordinated as they found her nipple and pinched it sharply. 

"Awwwwww, God." 

"Mmm," he hummed and began nipping and sucking on her shoulder. His hand left her breast to wander down between her legs. His fingers brushed her folds. She heard him gasp in her ear as wetness coated his fingers and her nether lips fell open at his touch, swollen in invitation. 

"You're so wet, Clara." He sounded surprised. 

"Mmm, I know. That's what you do to me when you touch me." 

"Oh man," was all he said before extracting his hand and sliding it down to grasp her inner thigh. 

He lifted her leg and gently pulled it up and back to rest on top of his leg. His hand slid back to finger her clit gently, brushing down over the swollen hood and making her twitch with the sensation. 

He was a huge man. But he was so gentle with her, a gentle giant. He handled her as though she were made of glass and might break. She felt small and safe with him wrapped around her like this. 

She was wide open to him in this position. She felt the large, flared head of his penis nudging her anus and groaned at the sharp dart of arousal that washed through her torso. "I want you again, Clara," he rumbled low in his throat. "Are you sore?" 

"A little, but take my anyway. I want you too. It's a good sore." 

He pulled his hips back and let himself slide down slowly until his shaft slipped between her legs. He rubbed back and forth, nudging her swollen clit from behind. She hissed with the pleasure of the tingling sensation that caused. 

She could feel him trembling and knew he was holding back. She didn't want him to hold back. "Walter, now." 

She heard his ragged breathing as he gripped her hip and slid home. He stroked deep into her in one smooth, swift stroke and bumped her cervix. 

He growled as he ground himself into her tightly. Her walls were a bit sore and they ached as they throbbed around his thick shaft. It felt so good. 

She moaned, "Oh yeah, I ache inside. Feels so good to be stretched." 

He began to stroke slowly, almost pulling out before sinking in again. 

He grunted, and then hissed. She gasped out, "Roll me onto my stomach." 

He didn't question her, but immediately did as she asked. She grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her hips, raising her pelvis slightly. His arms lay alongside her. He took his weight onto his knees and elbows. Then she said, "Now, stop holding back." 

He choked a little. "Clara, I don't want to hurt you. You're so small. And we've only been together once. I don't want to lose control and hurt you. I want you so badly. I don't have much control now." 

She chuckled. "I'm not going to break, Walter. And I want you to lose control." 

"No, you don't," he panted. 

"Yes, I do. Show me how much you want me." 

"Clara! Jesus!" He began to stroke her again, slow and deep, his thrusts pressing her hips down as she rocked back against him. She raised her hands and pressed them flat against the headboard for balance and resistance and encouraged him again. 

"Faster, Walter." 

He sped up slightly but still was careful not to impact her very harshly. "Harder!" she blurted out. 

She could hear his low grunts of pleasure as he increased the harshness of his strokes. But he was nowhere near losing control. 

"Let go, Walter!" 

"Oh Shit, Clara!" 

"Let go. Harder!" 

"Oh God, I want, I can't ..." 

"Yes, you can! Let go. Hit me hard." 

He yelled in frustration, "Ahhhhhh," torn between his own fears and her own requests. He wasn't listening. 

She nearly shouted, "It's what I want!" 

"What? What do you want?" he ground out. 

In her best commanding voice, she nearly shouted again, "Damn it, Walter! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" 

He broke. "Ahhh, Shit!" 

He straightened up, pulling her onto her knees, and grabbed her hips. Her face remained on the bed sideways, her arms bracing her against the headboard. 

Finally, he growled again and began pounding into her. Long, deep, fast, hard strokes that rocked her body. She began moaning as waves of pleasure flooded her, starting at her crotch and washing up her torso to sting in her nipples. 

He was so wide and so long. Her pelvis ached from the pressure as she felt him press her open to the limit over and over again. "Ahhh, yeah, just like that! Keep going, baby! So good. Pound me hard. Oh yeah, fuck me hard, Walter. Keep fucking me hard! Oh yyyeeeaaahhhh!" 

She wailed as her orgasm struck with the force of a typhoon, rolling through her from head to toe like a gigantic wave rolling through her as if being pushed like a wave in front of his enormous cock with every stroke. She was lost in a haze of clenching pleasure as she heard her own voice echo in her ears. 

"Wwwaaalllttteeerrr! Yyyeeesss!" 

He didn't stop. He didn't slow down. She realized he couldn't and felt joy wash through her as he prolonged her spasms with his pounding strokes that slid across her sensitized bundle of nerves with every push. She shouted, "Yes! Go! Go! Come for me! Come in me! Hit me hard until you come! Come on! Come on!" 

A roar the likes of which she'd never heard rose out of his throat, following by her name. She was stretched so taut that she felt the gigantic pulse in his cock as it became rock hard steel for a second and then began to pulse heavily as he jerked through his climax. She felt the super hot splash of his semen coat her insides. This caused an answering melting sensation in her abdomen that made her feel boneless. 

He fell forward, catching himself on his elbows as he toppled over, pressing her hips into the mattress. 

He was shuddering above her as he peppered her back with tiny kisses, panting in between. 

He laid his head between her shoulder blades. "Oh, Clara, you're going to kill me." 

She giggled. "You liked that, did you?" 

"Huh," he grunted. 

She giggled again. "See, I didn't break. How about a shower?" 

"Sounds good. Want to join me?" 

"That was my plan." 

"Even better." 

He rolled away from her and she turned to look at him. "We can make this work, right?" 

He smiled at her. "I know we can." 

"I want this so badly, Walter," she said, suddenly very serious. "I want you so badly, a real relationship with you. And I'm scared." 

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. "You've got me. You can stop wanting. Don't be scared." He felt a surge of protectiveness flow through him. 

"What about when we walk out that door into the real world." 

"It will be all right, you'll see. We'll have to deal with some assholes, but I'm confident that we can handle it. But we need to believe in each other. There is no place for doubts here. We need to be sure of each other more than most couples. That will grow with time. We need to trust each other. So no matter what anybody says to you about me, you need to believe in me and not believe any crap." 

"Same for you." 

"You got it. Don't doubt me, Clara. I'm crazy about you." 

She smiled. "Ditto." 

"If by some chance somebody says something that upsets you, you need to tell me. Let me explain it if I can. I've done a lot of things in the line of duty that could be construed the wrong way. If you have any questions, you ask me about them, O.K.?" 

"As long as you promise the same." 

"You bet. We'll have to play this by ear, Clara, and see how it goes. And we need to let each other know if things get out of hand or too rough. We'll need to learn each others sensitivities and tolerances." 

"Trial and error, huh?" 

"Yes, I don't know what else to say." 

"O.K., trial and error it is." She smiled. 

"Now, pretty lady, how about that shower." 

"You're on." 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
